huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhalia's Mission
Paris, France When the Ring of Arc vanishes, Lok, Dante, Sophie, and Zhalia head into the Catacombs to find it. However, the Ring is actually the Legendary Titan of Fate, Arc. She traps each Seeker inside a dream world they must escape. The Huntik team manages to defeat Arc, but Dante's dream leaves him worried about the future. Synopsis The Huntik team must race the Organization and a new team of Blood Spiral Casterwill Hunters, led by the explosive Kiel, to recover the dangerous Titan Medusa. However, the mission soon takes a drastic turn, forcing Zhalia to adopt a new plan. Plot At the base of the Blood Spiral Brotherhood, Rassimov reports to the Betrayer, who can be seen sitting on a throne at the top of some stairs. Molten grey liquid overflows from cauldrons on either side of the Betrayer and flows down the stairs towards Rassimov. Rassimov glows with power and cries out in pain, during which the Betrayer apparently speaks to him, asking that he increase the number of Blood Spiral members. Rassimov agrees. He is then interrupted by Shauna, Wind, Tantras, and Kiel, who tell him that Stack wishes to join the Brotherhood. Rassimov at first commands them to destroy Stack, but changes mind upon hearing that Stack will give them the Titan Medusa as proof of his allegiance. Tantras suggests sending Kiel, as he is powerful enough that he can defeat the Organization even if it is a trap, and Rassimov agrees. The Huntik team takes a boat to the island, only to discover Wilder and other Organization members waiting on the beach. While the rest of the team fights them off, Zhalia tracks down Stack, who leads Kiel and some Blood Spiral members to a cave. She decides to report back to her team once she reaches the cave instead of infiltrating it. The team comes up with a plan to capture Kiel, but, when they execute it, it is ruined by Blood Spiral members inside the cave that the team didn't know about. Zhalia's confidence is shaken by the realization her failure to use her skills as a spy is what caused the team to be endangered. She comes to the conclusion that to defeat the Blood Spiral each of the team will have to focus on what they do best, and as she is a best at being a spy, for her that means infiltrating the Blood Spiral Brotherhood. She arranges to contact the Huntik team while she is acting as a double agent using a journal that has been connected by Logosbook spell to one that she gives to Dante, which will allow Dante to read in his journal what she writes in her journal, then says her goodbyes to the team. Gallery S2E35 Myrmidon Caliban Venomaster 2.png|Myrmidon and Venomaster outnumber Powerbonded Caliban S2E35_Wilder_Lok_Kipperin_Cherit_Willblade.png|Lok, Powerbonded Kipperin and Cherit fight Wilder S2E35_Incubane_Caliban_2.png|Caliban and Incubane struggle S2E35_Dante_Lok_Wilder_Dragonfist.png|Dante and Lok defeat Wilder together S2E35 Dendras 2.png|Dendras neutralizes Volcana S2E35 Dante Sophie Kiel Metagolem Lok.png|The team use Metagolem to take Kiel prisoner S2E35 Medusa Stack Kagami.png|Stack uses Divine Mirror Kagami as his secret weapon against Medusa S2E35 Sophie Honorguard Kiel Fireswarm Armorburn.png|Kiel overpowers Sophie S2E35_Lok_Harlekin_Baselaird_Volcana.png|Things go from bad to worse as Volcana attacks Powerbonded Baselaird and Lok S2E35_Lok_jump_Baselaird_Volcana_Harlekin.png|Lok dives into action to complete the mission S2E35 Marduk Kiel Casterwill Hunters Thoughtspectre.png|The Huntik team escape the Blood Spiral using Thoughtspecter S2E35 Dante Logosbook Zhalia.png|Zhalia gives Dante one of the two Logosbook journals Titan Profiles 2 09 35